


right outside

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [98]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: After training, they simply follow along with what their bodies want them to do.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Commissions [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	right outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chancellorxofxtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancellorxofxtrash/gifts).



Sitting back, Shuichi tries to catch his breath. He’s completely exhausted himself, and Maki is soon at his side to check on him. Unlike him, she has no issue keeping up with their training, and of course, Kaito is more of a slacker than anything else. But things have been different between the three of them lately, in a way that is difficult to explain, but in a way that makes itself more known when they’re close like this.

Having Maki this close is definitely reminding him of that, and soon enough, Shuichi can no longer attribute the heat that he feels to the training, knowing that it is entirely due to her close proximity. He can feel her breath on him, and he can feel Kaito’s eyes on the two of them, watching as he starts to move closer, as if also sensing the shift occurring again. Things are different, and that becomes very apparent when he feels Maki’s lips against his.

Shuichi’s eyes widen before drifting close as he leans into it, feeling Kaito finally arriving at his side, not wanting to be left out of this. And sure enough, just as soon as Maki has pulled back, Kaito is upon her, for only a moment before he moves onto Shuichi, indecisive and excitable, because of course he’s been waiting for something like this to happen.

“Come on,” he murmurs, right again Shuichi’s lips as he moves out of the kiss. “You really get excited that easy?”

Their bodies are pressed close together, and Shuichi realizes immediately what Kaito means, that he can feel the erection Shuichi has only just now realized that he has. Things have definitely moved quickly, but even he had not understood just how much he needed this. His breath catches in his throat as he tries to think of something to say, some way to explain himself, but then Kaito nudges against him again, and he knows that he is not alone in this.

“So are you two going to keep to yourselves now, or what?” asks Maki, standing above them. He hadn’t even noticed her standing back up, but now, she looks down at both of them, making it apparent that whatever is going to happen, she didn’t start it with the intention of them going on without her.

Suddenly, Shuichi does not feel nearly as exhausted from training as he did a moment ago.

The location hasn’t changed, and the three of them are still outside. The risk of being caught like this is still slim, since they rarely encounter anyone else when they train out here, but it is not impossible. If they had any real sense, they would put a pin in this for now to go inside, to one of their rooms, where they could continue this without risk of being caught or interrupted.

But it seems that they don’t have all that much sense at all, because Maki is soon kneeling down with them again, and the three of them alternate between each other, making out and attempting to undress, scrambling to figure out each next move, everything so hectic and sudden that it hardly makes sense. It has been building for far too long, it seems, below the surface where they could all easily ignore it in favor of any of the more pressing issues on their mind, but now that it has been brought to the surface, it all spills over, making each of them act recklessly and give into their most base of desires.

Undressing all the way becomes more of a chore than anything else as the impatience grows, and wasting any time feels like wasting the moment. It becomes a matter of essentials, with the more important factors being what they’re doing and how they are going to do it. They are no more concerned with getting their clothes completely out of the way than they are the fact that anyone could look outside or happen upon them like this.

Shuichi finds himself standing again, surprised that he isn’t shaking nearly as much as he expected, and Maki kneels immediately in front of him, wrapping her lips around the tip of his cock, drawing a moan from deep in his throat. She is slow as she pushes forward, bringing him deeper into her mouth, but even the tells of her lack of experience do nothing to take away from his enjoyment. Then again, that might be his own inexperience, more than anything else.

Kaito has only watched them so far, but he rises to stand behind her then, his hands on her hips, but his eyes locked with Shuichi’s. Maki’s panties are off, so all Kaito has to do is push her skirt up a bit more, so that he can push into her from behind, groaning as he sinks into her. Maki makes a soft noise in response, muffled by Shuichi, and he can’t help but moan as well,  _ feeling _ the noise that she makes.

His eye contact with Kaito is broken as his eyes drift closed, letting himself get lost in the sensations, as Maki regains her composure enough to resume sucking him off. She is pushed forward as Kaito eases more into her, and each time he thrusts into her, Shuichi is therefore pushed deeper into her mouth. His voice comes out broken as lust overtakes him completely, whimpering for the two of them.

Maki does her own work, her tongue trailing up and down the length of his cock, but it is Kaito’s thrusts that push her forward and pull her back, and in a way, though she is between the two of them, it feels as though both Kaito and Maki are having their way with him. Shuichi is so overwhelmed that all he can do is simply let it happen, let the pleasure wash over him and let his needs and desires control him completely.

He becomes unrestrained without even realizing it, a soft groan growing louder, until he realizes that he has begun thrusting forward as well, without asking if it was okay, without considering it at all. But he opens his eyes to see Maki’s have closed, her expression like nothing he has ever seen on her before, blissed out in between the two of them, and he knows that, yet again, following along with what his body wants to do is the right idea tonight.

All three of them have simply followed their bodies tonight, and Shuichi does not resist as he feels himself giving into pleasure, another groan on his lips as he comes. As he returns to his senses, he reflexively pulls out of her mouth, just in time for a low moan to escape her, matched by Kaito’s, the two of them coming in nearly perfect unison.

All the while, they’ve been right outside, where anyone could see them. Their hastiness at least left them partially clothed and therefore partially covered, but even so, it wouldn’t have been enough to hide what they were doing. But they got away with it, and, now satisfied and a bit confused at how easily they let themselves get carried away, not one of them regrets it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
